Forever And Always
by agvj
Summary: Leah and Marissa get to star alongs side Taylor Launter in Taylor Swifts "Forever And Always" music video


Forever & Always

"Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide like a scared little boy…" Leah and I sang as we walked over to the Highlands on the sunny Friday afternoon. When as we walked past Rubio's, still singing Marissa turned around so naturally as did I. And their right behind us was the amazing Taylor Swift.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but I couldn't help but to over hear the song you were singing. Hi I'm Taylor and what's your name?" she smiled at us. No way was Taylor Swift was talking to us, this was huge.

"Hi, I'm Leah and this is Anais. You're like totally freaking amazing! OMG! This is freaking amazing!" Leah was all smiles of course, while I like always made a total fool of myself as I stood there staring in disbelief. I mean hello this was Taylor Swift for crying out loud only the best female singer, besides Hilary Duff; of course. Anyways with what she said next I almost died or at least almost went into a diabetic coma.

"So Leah, Anais I know this is kinda soon and kinda weird since I don't even know you, but how would you like to be in my music video? It's actually for _Forever and Always_ ." She asked us just in a tone that seemed like she had known us forever. Leah and I just turned to each other and smiled, then just nodded too amazed for words. She looked at us then to her mom and smiled.

"Well then do you think I could have your phone numbers so I can give you a call? It's most likely we'll film it here we loved the La Jolla beach with all the seals and Balboa park was really pretty as well. Anyways where are you heading to right now?" Once again she talked to us as if she had known us forever.

"Um, uh, we're actually on our way to meet our friend because we're gonna go see _The Jonas Brothers 3D Movie_" I somehow managed to say.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she was all smiles, Leah and I shook are heads 'no' almost immediately and she just laughed and walked with us towards the theater. As we walked towards the theater so many people came up to us and asked her for an autograph; it was crazy! She said yes to every single person. As we finally arrived Jenna was sitting at a table waiting for us, aw poor Jenna we made her wait. She got up to greet us and when she saw us she smiled. She isn't the biggest Taylor fan but of course Jenna knew who she was. As we went to buy the tickets they said we didn't have to pay, we were special guests, amazing! After the movie ended we went to Sammy's where we talked and laughed about how during the scene she's in she actually got up to sing. She then she took us all home, Jenna was dropped of first. Over the weekend we texted until she gave us a call on Monday night and she told us that her plane had just landed and she would be picking us up Tuesday morning so we could go to breakfast and then go to the shoot, good thing our parents had said it was okay for us to miss school Tuesday, seeing that it was a good opportunity for us. That Tuesday morning I got a text about 7:30 am that said

"We'll be there at 9:45. btw it doesn't really matter what you wear"

"Kkays see you soon then :]" I had replied before getting ready. I was kinda nervous since we had no idea the setting or plot for the music video all we knew was that some of it was going to be filmed in a hotel room, and at some random rented coffee shop downtown, I mean we didn't even know who the love interest was.

"Good morning! How are you guys?" Taylor asked us as we stepped into the limo.

"Good and you?" we both replied as our mouths fell open to the hotness of the guy sitting right across from us. We must have looked completely foolish because he just laughed and smiled that super-star smile of his.

"Hi, I'm Taylor Launter." The one and only Taylor Launter said, this was the guy Leah called her future husband and for the first time_ she_ was speechless I mean I had to do the talking! That never happened!

"Hi Taylor, I'm Anais and this is Leah. It's such an honor to meet you, we're huge fans!" I smiled as Leahjust nodded her head up and down.

"Okay, guys well this is the Video Treatment, Tell me what ya think okay?" she handed us some papers we read over them.

Forever & Always: Video Treatment

Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
and we caught onto something  
I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me

**During this time all the girls will be having a pillow fight while Taylor is at a corner singing, she's on a couch curled up with a blanket watching her friends who are having fun as she's crying**.  
Were you just kidding?  
cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down  
we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
baby what happened, please tell me?  
Cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door  
**Still singing but flashes back to a scene where they're breaking up and she slams the door as she leaves his house**  
And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
and then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
and you flashback to when he said forever and always

**Standing at the front of the door falling down as she flashes back as they're walking by the bay and he whispers an 'I love you' **  
oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
everything is wrong  
it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
cause I was there when you said forever and always

**On a stage a small one, like at a café , singing into the microphone as her friends are at a table drinking something hot and as she sings she looks out to the crowd and sees him kiss another girl ,anger fills her eyes**  
Was I out of line?  
Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide  
like a scared little boy  
I looked into you in the eyes  
thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure

**Flashes back to when there breaking up and she's looks at him singing to him before crying and turning her back on him**  
so here's to everything coming down to nothing  
here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore  
**he looks up as he smiles to the girl and she sings to him directly with more anger in her eyes**

And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
and then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
and you flashback to when he said forever and always  
**walking on the beach looking at her hand which has her cell phone she looks up at the sky and flashes back to when they're walking at the park hand in hand as he says 'I love you' again**  
oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
everything is wrong  
it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
cause I was there when you said forever and always  
you didn't mean it baby, I don't think so  
**At the café as she sings to him he just turns back to the girl****  
**Back up, baby, back up  
did you forget everything  
Back up, baby, back up  
did you forget everything  
**flashes to when they're at his house playing video games, and attempting to bake a cake, they have batter all over themselves and they're both laughing**  
Cause it rains in your bedroom  
everything is wrong  
it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
cause I was there when you said forever and always  
**at café pointing to him as he shies away and he flashes back to when they're on a couch and he tell her "I love you forever and always baby"**  
Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
and then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
and you flashback to when we said forever and always  
**She's with her friends walking around a mall and she sees him walk by he sees her and turns away thats when she remembers when they would walk around his hand in her back pocket and he would whisper 'I love you forever and ever and always'**  
and it rains in your bedroom  
everything is wrong  
it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
cause I was there when you said forever and always  
you didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always I don't think so yeah

**At the café singing to him points to him again before he leaves his hand in the back pocket of the other girl her arm around his waist**

"Oh my gosh! This is like so freaking amazing! I love it" Leah smiled.

"I know its great!" I smiled at her then at Leah who smiled at Taylor, he winked at her. Aww cute.

"Yeah I like this it's good. But one question, who gonna play the other girl?" he asked looking at my friend , they all noticed but her, she was so oblivious sometimes!

"Well I was actually thinking of either Leah or Anais would be the other girl?" she shrugged looking at over to Taylor.

"Leah will do it!" I said before anybody could say anything else; She just smiled.

"Really are you sure?" she asked even though she obviously knew the answer to that.

"Yeah, I'm positive, besides I don't like werewolves. I'm team vamp, sorry" I smiled at them. They just smiled and then Taylor (Launter) just said,

"Nah that's cool I see how it is now. Le, are you team Bloodsucker or Werewolf?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Werewolf all the way! Vampires smell bad." she smiled wrinkling her nose looking over at me. We all laughed and got out the limo and in to the restaurant. From then on Taylor Launter and Leah were always together his hand in her back pocket and her arm around his waist.


End file.
